


Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: It all started at Samantha’s end of the school year sleepover. A game of truth or dare turned into a casual chat about sex, masturbation, and orgasms, and Veronica had been forced to admit that she’d never had one. An orgasm, that is. Privately, she thought her friends’ horrified reactions had been a bit over the top, to be honest.





	Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).

Veronica looked in the windows of the sex shop, her hand in her pocket curled tight around her birthday money. There wasn’t much she could see from the street; the windows were mostly covered with pink and purple posters featuring suggestive silhouettes and close ups of hands. 

It all started at Samantha’s end of the school year sleepover. A game of truth or dare turned into a casual chat about sex, masturbation, and orgasms, and Veronica had been forced to admit that she’d never had one. An orgasm, that is. Privately, she thought her friends’ horrified reactions had been a bit over the top, to be honest. 

“Well, I haven’t dated anyone since Matt freshman year, and you know how that went.” Veronica attempted to cover her embarrassment with a haughty tone of voice. “Besides, have you _seen_ the guys at our school? They probably couldn't find a clit if it bit them on the nose.” 

“Have you considered girls?” Emily asked, a bit hopefully. “I’d be happy to—” 

“Emily, I’ve known you since we were three, our moms used to dump us naked in the same bathtub after swim practice. It’d be weird,” Veronica said as kindly as she could. Emily pouted. 

“Guys, you’re looking at this all wrong,” Samantha said. She had a late birthday and so was six months older than the rest of them, and thus considered herself more mature and worldly. “What you need is vibrator, Ronnie. _Way _better than a boy, trust me.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Veronica decided to let the nickname slide for the moment. “And where am I going to get one of those? My parents still open all my mail.” 

“Just go to a real sex shop. Surely even your parents can’t stop you from a little weekend shopping.” 

“Don’t you have to be eighteen to go into those places?” Veronica asked dubiously. 

Samantha rolled their eyes. “Go to the one on Fifth Street, they never check ID. That’s where I get all my stuff from.” 

So now Veronica was standing in front of the sex shop on Fifth Street, the thrill of doing something forbidden bubbling in her stomach. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. 

It was kind of like being a kid in a candy store, except with sex toys. Everything was bright colors, except for one back corner that was all black leather. The front of the store was mostly cheap satiny lingerie and racks of organic, all natural lube in neon packaging, but off to one side she could see shelves stacked with boxes, and she headed that way. 

“Hi!” A cheerful voice said. “Welcome to Third Coming, my name is Nia, can I help you find anything today?” 

Veronica jumped about a foot. The speaker was a short woman with spiky, bright blue hair and more piercings than Veronica had ever seen in her life. Veronica smiled back hesitantly. 

“I’m just here to look at your, um, toys,” she said. 

“Right this way!” Nia dodged around a display of nipple clamps and strode into the shelves. 

Veronica started to follow her, but was distracted by an endcap featuring a half dozen rubbery, lime green tentacles. Each was between two and three feet long and as big around as a softball at the thickest part. They connected to a thick base and were posed in twisty, writhing positions. She suddenly imagined what they would feel like over her skin, coiling inside her, and felt her eyes widen. 

She’d watched a lot of dubious anime during her formative middle school years, okay. 

“Pretty wild, right?” Nia said from her shoulder, making Veronica jump again. She pressed a hidden button on the base and the tentacles began to move, slithering through the air. It seemed to Veronica that they were reaching out for her. “It’s new technology, supposed to react to your body’s cues and adapt accordingly. They’re super popular in Japan, obviously.” 

Veronica touched the tip of one tentacle. It was rubbery, but not quite like silicone, a little more leathery, with a skin-like texture of small bumps that felt great against the pad of her finger. She curled the tip of the tentacle back, and couldn’t find any rigid internal structure, no metal or plastic bones guiding it. She briefly considered all the ways something like this could move and had to suppress an embarrassing squeak. 

She glanced at the price tag and swallowed. It was more than her birthday money, a lot more. Still, it wasn’t completely unaffordable. She’d been saving up for a car and this would take a big chunk out of that, but not even all of it. And Veronica was convinced that she’d never be satisfied with anything else. 

“I’ll take one,” she said. Her voice sounded a bit strangled, even to her. 

Nia gave her a pitying look. “They’re really only recommended for advanced users,” she said. “We have this twelve-speed vibe that is great for beginners…” 

Veronica’s face burned. Was it really that obvious? “I’m _not _a beginner,” she said loudly. “Look, are you going to sell me what I want, or am I going to have to go somewhere else?” 

Nia gave her a “it’s your funeral” look, but she didn’t protest any more, just grabbed a box and took it over to the register to ring it up. “Can I interest you in any extras, lube, condoms, lube…” 

“Um, no, I’m good,” Veronica said automatically. 

“Lube’s half off!” Nia said, almost desperately. 

“Fine,” Veronica said, just wanting to get out of there. Nia grabbed a large bottle and tossed it in the discreet black bag along with Veronica’s purchase. Veronica swiped her debit card with an internal wince and was gone before Nia could even give her the receipt. 

She felt extremely conspicuous carrying the giant black bag down the street, and was happy when she made it back home. She’d chosen this weekend strategically; her parents were out of town, some conference in Miami for her mom’s job that her dad had tagged along to because, well, Miami. They’d made her swear up and down not to throw any parties while they were gone, and she’d dutifully promised. Actually, she said, she was looking forward to some solitude. 

She took the bag upstairs to her room, shut and locked her door even though she was the only one home, and began opening up her purchase. In no time she had the beautiful tentacles unpacked and spread out. They looked bigger on her little twin bed than they had on display in the shop. She stroked them reverently with her fingers, rubbing the little nubs with excitement. 

There was a little instruction booklet in the box, and Veronica flicked through it quickly. It seemed pretty straight forward. Press button at base of tentacles, lay back, orgasm. She didn’t even have to plug it in, the toy was solar powered, and there was ample sunlight streaming in through the sheer curtains over her window. 

She slipped off her jeans and panties and then made a quick detour to the bathroom to grab a towel. She spread it out on her bed and sat down on it, and cracked open the new bottle of lube which, she reflected, had probably been a wise purchase. She liberally coated each of the tentacles with lube, positioned one between her legs, and pressed the button on the base. 

The tentacle began to twitch. The tip rubbed against Veronica’s thigh, and she shivered. It felt completely different from how it did when she touched herself. She could feel the hairs on her arms and legs stand up. 

The tentacle made its way further up. It stroked up her vulva and immediately found her clit, and began to rub over it. A thrill of pleasure ran through Veronica. Oh god, this was _exactly _what she needed. 

Another tentacle inched up her leg, aiming for her pussy. The remaining tentacles slid soothingly up and down her thighs, stroking and caressing her. Veronica felt herself becoming loose and relaxed. She leaned back against her pillows, reclining but still able to watch the tentacles as they moved over her. Just looking at them made warmth bubble up in her core. It was like her wildest fantasies, except she didn’t have to fantasize now, because this was _real, _and she could hardly believe it. Wait until Samantha and Emily heard about this! 

The tentacle aiming for her pussy poked the tiniest tip inside her, swirling around and getting covered with her slick. And there was a lot of it, Veronica was pretty sure she’d never been so wet in her entire life. The tentacle on her clit was tracing circles around it, pressing down hard on the downswing in a way that was simply amazing. 

The base of the toy glided upwards, propelled by the reaching tentacles. It seated itself on her belly, a soft and surprisingly warm weight that seemed to pin her in place, although since she’d carried the thing home, surely she could move it if she wanted to. She didn’t want to. Two more tentacles slid under her shirt and poked at her bra. Veronica hurriedly unclasped it in the back, but didn’t get as far as removing it before the tentacles were twining around her nipples. If you’d asked her yesterday, she’d have said her nipples weren’t very sensitive. _Fuck, _she’d been so wrong. 

Whoever invented this thing deserved a Nobel prize. They could start a new category, the Nobel prize in fucking technology. 

The tentacle in her pussy poked farther in. Veronica tensed a little, but there was no pain. She’d heard that losing your virginity hurt, but she was so relaxed and loose that it slid a couple of inches in with nothing more than a pleasurable stretch. She moved her hips, trying to get a little more friction. One of the nubs rubbed over something that made her see stars. Was that her g-spot? Whatever it was, Veronica wanted to feel it more. She tilted her hips down again. 

The tentacle obligingly began to fuck her, tiny little thrusts that hit that spot precisely on every stroke. With each thrust, it pushed itself a little further into her, stretching her out more. The one on her clit sped up, and oh god now it was _vibrating, _twisting and rubbing, and Veronica couldn’t stop herself, she came with a moan that was almost a shriek. Her body was flooded with sparkly heat, and she trembled as her orgasm washed over her. The tentacles didn't hesitate, just continued fucking her at the same quick but methodical pace. 

When she came down from her orgasm high, the rub of the tentacles across her oversensitive nerves was beginning to get uncomfortable. She knew women could have multiple orgasms, but that seemed a little ambitious for her first time. She’d work her way up to that. She reached down to turn the toy off. 

A tentacle lashed out and wrapped around her wrist, effectively immobilizing her. 

She went to press the button on the base with her other hand, but another tentacle grabbed that one, and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn’t break free of its grip. She bucked her hips, trying to throw off the base of the toy resting on her, but it shifted with her body, refusing to be dislodged. 

The whole time, the tentacles around her clit and in her pussy never slowed. In fact, they sped up in response to her thrashing. The one in her pussy pounded in and out of her, going farther in each time. When it reached her cervix, it curled in around itself, stretching her farther and allowing more of the thicker base to split her open. And then suddenly she felt a stretch so intense that her eyes rolled back in her head. When she looked down, a second tentacle was worming its way in beside the first. It alternated with the one already inside her so that she was always filled, not even a split second of reprieve. 

She still felt overstimulated and overwhelmed, but heat was building back up in her pelvis. This orgasm felt like an explosion, pain and pleasure so tangled up that it was overwhelming. She opened her mouth to scream and had it immediately filled with another tentacle. She gagged as the tentacle reached down her throat, but it pumped in and out, slower than the ones slamming into her pussy, and eventually she grew used to the sensation. The flat, chemical taste of lube coated her tongue, and drool dripped from the corners of her mouth. 

After that she lost track of time, lost track of the number of orgasms that the tentacles wrung out of her trembling body. Her mind was such a loud static of pain and pleasure that when the tentacles finally slowed and stopped, she didn’t even notice for several minutes. 

Veronica opened her eyes, having squeezed them tight shut at some point, and was shocked to find that the room was dark. Sometime in the throes of her orgasmic torment, the sun had set. 

The tentacles, she could vaguely recall, were solar powered. 

She disentangled herself from the toy and kicked it down to the end of her bed. Her mouth was gummy with lube but otherwise dry, and her throat ached horribly. In fact, all of her ached horribly, and she was covered in lube and her own juices. She tried to go to the bathroom for a drink of water, but her wobbly legs wouldn’t support her. In the end, she fell asleep there on the bed, not even managing to pull up a sheet, sticky and sore. 

She was still feeling raw when she woke up, but at least her muscles had regained their strength. She gulped down about half a gallon of water from the bathroom faucet, and then scrubbed herself pink under the hottest shower she could stand. Feeling remarkably better, she returned to her room and contemplated the limp pile of tentacles waiting on the end of her bed. 

Veronica took the tentacles into the bathroom, washed them clean with soap in the bathtub, and dried them with a towel. Then she packed them back up into their original discreet black bag and shoved it in the back of her closet. 

Her parents had another trip planned next month. Veronica had some ideas about how she might spend her time alone. 


End file.
